


Alice's Human Sacrifice

by Fantastical_Chaos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Song: Hitobashira Alice | Alice of Human Sacrifice, Unofficial Sequel, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastical_Chaos/pseuds/Fantastical_Chaos
Summary: What should have been a delightful adventure in Wonderland takes an unexpected turn when the unthinkable happens. Now being pursued by the Queen of Hearts, a boy and a living dead girl set out on a quest to restore what was taken from them. This may be Wonderland, but this is certainly no dream.
Kudos: 4





	Alice's Human Sacrifice

Rin was dead.

Her chalk white skin grew whiter by the minute. Her glass eyes stared at nothing. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, the last sound she ever made.

Rin was dead, for Len had killed her.

Len sat a mere foot away, shaking as he hugged himself into a tight ball. The tears wouldn't stop. They could never stop. This was his fault. His twin was dead – the only person in the world who mattered to him was dead, and it was all his fault.

Try as he might, Len couldn't remember anything. One minute he and Rin were walking through the forest in their quest to explore Wonderland in a futile attempt to feed their insatiable curiosity. The next minute Rin was crying and pleading with him to come back to his senses, his fingers wrapped around her slim throat. Then he woke up, Rin's dead body lying next to his. Now all he could do was cry as his very heart was ripped from his chest.

Perhaps he was heartless. Rin was his heart, and now she was gone. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said through his tears, unable to look at her. Len dug his fingers into his bare arms, fingernails piercing his skin. "I'm sorry. I promised to protect you, but I did this instead. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

There was no number of times Len could apologize to make this right. Rin was gone. She could never, ever forgive him for this terrible crime.

Reaching out slowly, Len feathered his fingers over Rin's face and closed her eyes.

It was long after night fell and the sun rose again that Len decided to keep moving. Where he would go, he wasn't sure. All he knew was anywhere was better than there.

Len stood to his feet, knelt by his sister's side, and scooped Rin up. They promised to always be together, and Len had no plans to break that promise. Soon enough he too would die, and their bodies would decay side-by-side.

Such was the fate of the Kagamine Twins. A stubborn older sister and a witty younger brother, straying recklessly too far into Wonderland. Cursed to forever wander, unable to wake up from this terrifying dream.

* * *

Far away from the forest was a black castle surrounded by a thick stone wall. Inside the grand building was the most beautiful woman in all of Wonderland. She was also the most feared.

As she sat on her throne, the queen reached out and stroked the crystal ball she kept on the table by her side. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet. She heard a rumor just now, and she needed to know if there was any truth to it.

"Mirror," she began, "show me the boy who bears my Mark."

Smoke swirled inside the glass before the image of a fourteen-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes appeared. In his arms was a girl who looked so much like him they could have been the same person. The boy walked on while the girl dangled lifeless.

"So the rumors are true," she mused, disappointed. "He has gone mad."

"Do you wish to unMark him, Your Highness?" asked one of her servants, a toad the size of a child dressed in a waistcoat.

The queen thought for a moment before answering, "No, not yet."

"But carrying around a dead body everywhere is something only a mad person will do."

Glaring at the servant until he uttered an apology, the queen replied, "Although that is true, it's not too late yet. I must be able to access the boy until the days have past. It would be quite the shame if _she_ came around and I missed it, wouldn't you agree?"

"An excellent point, Your Majesty." The toad servant bowed. "We shall keep you updated on the rumors."

"Make sure that you do." The woman waved a hand, and the image faded. "Leave me."

After the servant bowed out, the queen returned to her crystal. She rested her hand on the thick glass. "Such a shame so much good has to go to waste," she said. The queen then smiled at the crystal ball. "At least I have you."

* * *

As she usually did, the girl lingered wherever she thought was the best spot to people watch. Nothing caught her interest, but she was bored and desperate to pass the time. She would have done anything to read a book if it were possible.

The villagers got on with life, oblivious to her presence. They herded animals. Traded goods. Lived life. She envied them.

When she noticed travelers coming through, her ears perked. Travelers always had the best gossip. There was no way on earth she was going to miss anything interesting enough to travel from town to town.

Following at a safe distance, the girl listened as one of the men began a conversation with a baker.

After the traveler ordered a loaf, the baker asked, "What brings you here?"

"On my way to the harbor. I have a shipment that should be in sometime next week," the traveler answered.

"Any good news from the outside?"

"Same old, same old, I'm afraid. Although . . ." The traveler leaned forward, and the baker did likewise. Seeing this, the girl leaned forward as to not miss a single word.

"There are rumors from Rose Song," the traveler began. "Three days ago, two strange children went into Blood Forest."

"Strange children?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to describe it, but these kids gave the impression they weren't familiar with, well, anything."

The baker raised his brows. "Have those children been living under a rock all their lives?"

"No," the girl whispered to herself, "but they certainly fell down a rabbit hole."

Shaking his head, the traveler continued, "Beats me. All I know is when they came back out, it wasn't how they went in. Something killed the girl, and now the mad boy is wandering around aimlessly, her dead body in his arms."

Spine going rigid, the girl swallowed out of habit. This was interesting news, to say the least. She wondered if she could find this mad boy and dead girl.

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me," the baker said as he set the loaf of bread in front of the traveler. "Now, that'll be three gold coins."

The girl didn't stop to ask herself if this was nonsense. Her goal was to find the boy, and find the boy she would. All she could do as she searched was hope that it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
